Can A Golden Couple Rust?
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: Max and Dylan are the Golden Couple. They share an apartment, but when Dylan's twin Fang gets kicked out of his parents house he moves in with Dylan and Max. Now Max struggles with the attraction she has to Fang, while Dylan grows more distant M/D M/F
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:** NEW STORY! YAY! Yeah, so you guys voted on this one for me to write. It was not the one I expected you to pick, but that's okay I shall have fun writing it. I must warn you though t**his story will get kind of suggestive but there won't be any lemons, I don't do that. But much will be implied and don't read this if you can't handle it. Also this will most likely be all in Max's POV. Sorry if you wanted me to switch.

Max POV

Hi, my name is Maximum Martinez, and my story begins back in my senior year of high school...

_**CUE FLASHBACK!**_

_I sighed as I walked into school, another boring day of my senior year._

"_Maxie!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my friend Iggy coming up behind me._

"_Hey Igs." I said, smiling tiredly._

"_I was sent to find you by Angel, Ella, and Nudge. They told me they needed you immediately." he said. I laughed._

"_I wonder what's so important this time." I said. "Where are they?"_

"_Cafeteria." he said pointing with both fingers and waving them up and down like a doofus._

"_K, Well see you later Iggy." I called as I walked to the cafeteria._

_When I walked in Ella, Nudge, and Angel were the only three there._

"_Max!" They all yelled when they saw me. I went and sat down next to Nudge._

"_Guys it's been like 12 hours since I last saw you." I said. "What could possibly be this important?"_

"_New Student!" Ella squealed._

"_Okayy...is she cool?" I asked, still not getting the point._

"_Yes, _he_ is." said Angel._

"_Oh, so he's hot?" I asked grinning now._

"_Oh my gawd yes! He's gorgeous!" Nudge said. I grinned._

"_What's he look like?" I asked._

"_Long, shaggy blonde hair." said Ella._

"_Turquoise colored eyes." Angel said, sighing dreamily._

"_Over 6 foot, muscular body." finished Nudge._

"_Nice." I said appreciatively. Then the bell rang for first period and the four of us jumped up. Nudge and I went to our Homeroom while Ella and Angel went their separate ways. Nudge suddenly stopped in the doorway of Homeroom, causing me to ram into her._

"_Nudge!" I complained._

"_He's in our homeroom." she whispered to me. "and he's sitting in the seat next to you." she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. I peeked around her shoulder and looked at the new boy._

"_Holy hell, he's hot." I whispered. Nudge nodded._

"_Maximum, Nudge. Please refrain from standing in the doorway any longer." My teacher said from her desk. Nudge and I blushed and walked to our seats. I sat down, avoiding looking at the new kid._

"_Class we have a new student today. If you'd like to come up and introduce yourself." She said, gesturing to the guy next to me. He stood up and walked to the front of the room. The eyes of every girl followed him as he walked. He smiled at everyone._

"_Hi, I'm Dylan Ride and I just moved from Nebraska with my parents." he said._

"_Well Dylan I'm happy to have you in class with us, I'm sure anyone here will be happy to help you if you need anything." she said._

"_Thanks." he said, flashing her a dazzling smile before coming to sit back down next to me. The teacher blinked a few times and smiled giddily as she walked back to her seat. Creepy. Neither of us said anything but I blushed as his elbow brushed mine and he smiled apologetically._

_Then he took out his schedule and studied it, a frown crossed his face and then he turned to me._

"_Um, hi, sorry but could you help me find my next class...?" he trailed off._

"_Max, it's short for Maximum." I said, my confidence returning. I wasn't about to let some guy turn me to mush. "And yeah sure, let me see your schedule." I said, holding out my hand. He gave it to me with a relieved smile._

"_I like your name, it suits you." he said. _

"_Thanks" I said as I looked at his schedule. After a moment I gave it back to him. "Well Dylan today is your lucky day, we have every single class together." I said. "I can show you around."_

_He grinned at me. "Thanks, Max." he said. The bell rang then, signaling the end of Homeroom and I stood up, waiting for Dylan to gather his books._

That's the first time I met Dylan. Even then my friends were pushing me to go out with him. According to Angel we would be "so cute together!". And to Nudge we were "made for each other!", and to Ella we were "the perfect match!" But I ignored all their nagging and Dylan and I stayed friends. I'm not saying I didn't like him like that, I did, but we were good friends and I didn't want anything to be messed up. I stayed friends with Dylan until that one day when everything changed...

"_Max! Max! Max!"_ _Angel yelled as she ran up to me in the hallway._

"_What, what, what?" I mocked her. She ignored me and continued excitedly._

"_Iggy got 6 tickets to Under 21 on Friday!" she squealed._

"_What?" I asked, my eyes widening._

"_Yeah! Isn't this great? One for you, me, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan!" she squealed._

"_Yes! I'm excited." I said._

"_Let's go tell Nudge and Ella." she said, dragging me down the hallway._

_Under 21 was the hottest club for people, well, under 21. Now we were finally gonna get to go._

_When we got there that Friday night it was so crowded. But I was too excited to care, I was here with my five best friends, one of which who was looking very good. Dylan was wearing skinny jeans that didn't make him look gay, and a blue Hurley T-shirt that really brought out his eyes._

_Ella, Nudge, Angel, and I split off from the guys and went to the dance floor. After a while I was out of breath._

"_I'm gonna get a drink!" I yelled to Nudge over the music._

"_What?"_

_I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, telling her to forget about it. She shrugged and i walked through the door that led to the bathrooms and drinking fountain. I held my hair out of the way as I got a drink but straightened up quickly when I heard the door open. I turned to see Sam Potter and the rest of his gang. And not gang as in friends, gang as in legit gang. From the looks of the 6 boys they just got done smoking pot behind the old grocery store. I tried to sneak past them but Sam's arm blocked my path._

"_Hey, didn't I date you once?" he asked. Okay, yeah am and I dated in Freshman Year back when he was cute and sweet and not a pothead._

"_Let me go, Sam." I said._

"_No, I don't think I will." he said, pushing me away from the doorway and into the corner._

"_So what's a girl like you doing in here alone?" one of Sam's friends jeered. Sam reached out and stroked my cheek, I slapped him hard, making sure my nails cut him. His head snapped to the side and he growled in pain. He turned back to face me slowly._

"_You shouldn't have done that." he said, his face livid. Okay, I was slightly scared now. One on one I could probably take Sam. 6 on 1, no way in hell. Sam kicked me powerfully in the stomach and I doubled over, gasping for breath. You know how people kick down doors in cop shows? Yeah, well that's how Sam just kicked me._

_I looked up only to be met with a hard punch to the mouth. It started bleeding but I tried to ignore the pain. Another boy tried to throw a punch but I moved my head quickly to the side and his fist slammed into the wall. Sam kicked me again and I fell to the ground. Now all 6 of them were kicking me at once and all I could do was cover my face and wait for it to end._

_Suddenly the door flew open and the kicking stopped as the boys turned to see who it was. I opened one eye cautiously to see Dylan literally pick Sam up off the ground and slam him into the wall. He glared with pure hatred at the other boys and they ran quickly out of the room._

"_Come on, max. let me help you." he said as he came to kneel next to me._

From that point on Dylan and I were inseparable. Also, 2 days after that incident Dylan and I kissed and then started dating. We went to the same college and bought an apartment together in our sophomore year at the University of Arizona. Now at 23 we're both out of college and living in a really big apartment. Dylan now works as an accountant and makes really good money. I teach high school Freshman in English and in the spring I always coach the varsity softball team, which I don't get paid for but I love it.

Now, this is where the real story begins...

**Author's Note; okay well peanutbuttermonster, who won the title contest for this story never responded to the preview I gave which means i don't know if its good. So i decided to post this chapter earlier than expected. I've decided there will only be one more chapter Of New Love for Max? Left which then means I will be working on this story and Summer 2010 a lot more. Please, please, please give me your thoughts on this so I will know whether to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Family drama and school are stressing me out. But here we go for chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad most of you were interested in this story.**

**Also review me and tell me if you ever get confused by anything.**

**This is in present day BTW**

**Warning: Suggestiveness**

**Max POV**

I walked into the familiar coffee shop and headed to our usual table. I was the first one here as normal and I sat down. The waitress brought over my coffee without waiting to hear my order, yeah, I go here a lot. A few minutes later I smiled as Nudge walked in, looking like a fashion model as always. She grinned and walked over.

"Max!" she said, hugging me and making kissing noises on both sides of my face. The waitress brought over her order just as Angel walked in and beamed at us.

"Hey guys!" she said, sitting on the bench next to me.

"Hey Ange." I greeted her. Ella walked in a moment later and the waitress bustled over, giving Angel and Ella their usual orders. Ella dropped into the chair beside Nudge and put her head in her hands. Nudge, Angel, and I gave each other knowing looks.

"Hangover." We all said at the same time, laughing as Ella stuck up her middle finger without looking up.

"Oh come one Ella, tell us about it." said Angel.

Ella lifted her head off her arms and blinked several times. She took a long sip of her coffee and then sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Well, Trent broke up with me yesterday so I hit up the bar." she started. Trent was Ella's boyfriend for the week.

"Of course." said Nudge in a sarcastically understanding voice. Ella glared at her playfully but continued.

"So I meet this really hot guy there and we started talking and he brought me a drink." she said.

"Then another." said Angel.

"and another." I said.

"and another." Nudge finished dramatically. Ella looked sheepish.

"Well, yeah. Well then we started making out and we went to his house and well we, you know." she said. "But then I wake up this morning to him yelling for me to get out because his _wife_ would be home in 10 minutes! Needless to say I got dressed, slapped him, left the house, and came here." she finished.

"Married, Ella. Really?" I said.

"Hey! He wasn't wearing a ring." she defended herself.

"Oh Ella, what will we do with you." Angel said teasingly.

"So, how was your Friday nights?" Ella questioned.

"Angel and I hung out with Iggy and his friend Gazzy." said Nudge.

"Hm, and how did that go?" I asked Nudge suggestively.

"Shut up, Iggy and I are friends." Nudge said scowling.

"Yeah, okay." Angel said skeptically. "I saw you two flirting like you were back in 12th grade." said Angel.

"Well someone else was getting a little cozy with Zephyr." Nudge retorted.

"Gazzy's a nice guy." Angel blushed. Nudge smirked and Ella changed the subject, saving both Angel and Nudge more embarrassment.

"How was your night with Dylan, Max?"

I blushed a light pink. "He took me out to dinner and then came home and well..." I railed off.

"Max! Don't be embarrassed You've been dating since senior year! That's five years. It's not like we don't know you and Dylan do it all the time." Angel said.

"Was it good?" Ella wanted to know.

"Ella!" Nudge said laughing. Then all four of us were laughing like we were back in high school again chatting in the cafeteria before Homeroom.

I've always loved Saturday mornings. The four of us would always meet at the same coffee shop at the same time to catch up. Nudge was now working as a model, Angel was still in school working to be a doctor. Ella worked as a secretary for some CEO that she's slept with. And Ella is not a whore, she has standards. I am an English teacher at Phoenix High School. Then in the Spring I coach girl's varsity softball.

Out of the four of us I am the only one in a steady relationship. Angel is so busy with school, Nudge is totally crushing on Iggy, and Ella has weekly boyfriends. Dylan is my boyfriend of 5 years and I am totally in love with him. We share rent on a large apartment and we moved in together sometime in our sophomore year of college. Now Dylan is an accountant and makes great money. The six of us: Angel, Ella, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, and I are still really good friends. We haven't really changed much since high school either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well Im not gonna go in to detail about my life but. I'm really really sorry it's been so long. Thanks for the 2 reviewers who reminded me to update! I'm kind of skipping all my homework so i can type a nice chapter for you all. Appreciate me by leaving lots of reviews!**

MAX POV

I was driving back to the apartment after meeting with the girls when I heard my phone vibrate. At the next red light I fished it out of my bag and looked at the screen, it was a text from Dylan. I smiled and opened.

"Hey. Sorry I had to work on a Saturday, there's a lot to get done. I'll be home around 4:30 :)"

I sighed and shrugged putting it back in my bag and continuing on my way home. Dylan seemed to be getting more and more busy at work these days. But, what could I do about it? It was noon by the time i got back home. Well I suppose I should start my weekly cleaning. Oh the joys of being a teacher and getting the summer off.

I cleaned the whole house then went to the kitchen to start dinner around 4. I turned my iPod speakers on and pulled some spaghetti out of the cupboard, setting some water to boil. Taylor Swift's new song Speak Now came on as I bustled around the kitchen. I started singing along when I heard the door open.

Dylan came into the kitchen in his work clothes smiling brightly.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically. He chuckled.

"Well hello to you too!"I laughed and turned down my iPod.

"Spaghetti?" he asked, peering down into the pot.

"Yup!" I said brightly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looked down at me and smiled, pulling me to his chest. "So how was work?" I asked

"Work was...work." he said tiredly.

"Tired?" He nodded. "Hm, well why don't I wake you up?" I asked, reaching up and kissing him forcefully. I pulled back after a second. "Better?" He closed his eyes and smirked, shaking his head.

"No I think I need a little bit more." he said, pulling my lips back to his. I leaned into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of having Dylan close to me. He pulled back then. "I love you, Max." he said.

"I love you too. Now, dinner will be ready in five, go change." I ordered. He smiled and headed towards our bedroom. I turned back to dinner and started serving the pasta and getting the salad out of the fridge.

Dylan and I were eating quietly for a minute when he spoke up. "So my mom called me at work today." he started. I looked up from my pasta and gave him a look to continue. "She said she wants to have the whole family over to their house tomorrow, you don't have plans do you?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm free. I love your family." I said smiling. "Will I get to meet Fang?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm. Maybe" he said. Fang, Dylan's twin brother who I had never m Hopefully tomorrow I would finally get to meet him. "Does your mom want me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she wanted us to pick up some rolls for the cheeseburgers." he answered.

"Alright, well we can pick them up on the way." I said, excited about seeing Dylan's family tomorrow. Dylan stood up and cleared my empty plate away from the table.

"I got the dishes, sweetie." he said, carrying them over to the sink.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear, kissing him gently on the neck before going into the living room. I turned on the TV, instantly flipping to USA. "Yes!" I cheered.

"Hmm?" Dylan questioned, poking his head into the living room.

"NCIS marathon is on." I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. Dylan was not a fan of NCIS. He was lucky I loved him so much. A few minutes later Dylan came back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me.

"How can you watch this? You've seen it a million times?" he asked.

"Shh. I'm waiting for Tony and Ziva to finally admit their feelings." I said.

"Max, it's been 8 seasons..."

"It will happen." I said, refusing to believe it.

"Well, let's do something while you wait." he said, his tome changed instantly. I turned off NCIS and turned to smile at him.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"This." he said. Then his lips were on mine.

At noon the next day Dylan and I were on the way to his parent's house about 10 miles away. I looked down at my flowery sundress and wondered if I looked okay.

"You look great as always." said Dylan as if he had read my mind.

"Thanks." I smiled. Dylan pulled into the nearest grocery store and I sat in the car as he ran in to grab the rolls for the party.

We got to his parents house a few minutes later. We walked around his parents enormous house and went into their backyard.

"Hey mom!" Dylan called. His mom looked up from where she was setting the table and smiled warmly at Dylan and I.

"Dylan! Max! It's good to see you!" she said coming up and kissing us both on the cheek.

"Where's dad?" Dylan asked.

"Oh he's over there trying to get the grill started. Go help him would you dear? She asked." Dylan nodded and went to go help his father. Mrs. Ride took me by the arm then and led me towards the table.

"Maximum dear it's so good to see you, you look lovely as always."

"Thank you." I said. "Um, Mrs. Ride. Is Fang here? I was hoping I would get to meet him." I said honestly.

She stiffened for a moment but quickly regained her composure.

"Ah! Um no, he's not. I'm sorry, maybe another time. Well I must go see how my husbands doing. I'll see you around the party." she said and she bustled away leaving me confused.

**REVIEW TELL ME HOW I DID. WAS THIS CHAPTER BORING? PLEASE DONT NOT READ THIS STORY JUST BECAUSE MAX AND DYLAN ARE TOGETHER RIGHT NOW. THINGS CAN CHANGE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay! Two updates in two days! Please Review**

MAX POV

Soon enough Dylan's parents backyard was filled with Ride relatives and friends. There was talking, laughing, and eating. Two of which were in my top 10 favorite things to do. I glanced around the yard frantically looking for an escape from Dylan's Aunt Edna. Aunt Edna had only one word to describe her: rude. She went on and on criticizing anyone who walked by us. I interrupted her halfway through a rant about Dylan's cousin by telling her I had to use the bathroom. She looked offended but I turned quickly and headed towards the house.

I walked into the big empty house and headed upstairs to the bathroom/ When I came out I paused for a second. Across the hall from the bathroom was Dylan's old room but just down the hall was Fang's room. The only room I'd never been in. The room where I could often hear loud music or complete silence coming from. The room where Fang lived. I looked nervously from side to side then checked downstairs. No one was there. I headed over to the door leading to Fang's room. Oh God, what if he was in there?

I knocked. There was no answer after 10 seconds so I cautiously opened the door. The room was so plain. The only thing in there was a neatly made bed with a black bedspread and a black dresser. The walls were bare and there were no clothes or anything on the floor. I stepped slowly into the room and shut the door behind me. I breathed in deeply. The room smelled like no one had been in there in at least two weeks. Hm, maybe Fang was traveling?

I looked curiously around. The walls were a dark gray which seemed to be a favorite of Fang's. I quietly slid open the top drawer of the dresser. The drawer was empty. Soon I opened up all the other drawers. They were _all_ empty. Okay, this was weird. I started to close the drawers when a flash of white caught my eye. I paused and grabbed the picture out of the back of the drawer. I studied it for a moment. The date on the bottom read December, 20,2006. So Fang and Dylan would have been 17. This picture had been taken before Dylan changed schools. The picture was of Dylan, Fang, and their mom and dad. This was the first picture I had actually seen of Fang. He was in all black and had long dark hair that covered just part of one eye. In the picture he was smirking. And, I had to admit, if I had met Dylan and Fang back when I was 17 I would have had a hard time deciding who was more attractive. Dylan was more open and friendly. But Fang he looked dangerous and quiet. The strong and silent type.

I started when i heard a door slam downstairs. I quickly replaced the picture and closed the remaining drawers. I crept out of Fang's room and back down the stairs. When I rejoined the party I could see Dylan in the corner talking quietly to his mom and dad. The three of them all looked serious and I thought it was best not to disturb them. Dylan would tell me later anyways.

We returned home around 7 and both Dylan and I collapsed on the couch. Family parties always tired us out.

"So, what were you and your parents talking about?" I asked. He glanced over at me and undid the top buttons on his dress shirt.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing, don't worry about it." he answered. I raised my eyebrow. "Fine." Dylan relented. "I had just asked them where Fang was but they uh, kicked him out over a week ago." he answered. My hand flew to my mouth involuntarily.

"Why?"

"They wouldn't tell me." he answered, something told me he had a very good idea why. "but they haven't heard or seen him since then".

"Dylan! I- did you call him?" I asked, still shocked. He nodded.

"His phone's either dead or off." he answered.

"But- what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Max, you need to trust me on this. Fang can handle himself just fine. He's strong, he's got money saved. He'll be fine." Something in Dylan's voice made it sound like he knew what he was talking about so I dropped the subject of Fang, but I still didn't like it. I didn't mention I had looked in his room.

I was woken up by a knock on our front door. I had always been a light sleeper and usually woke up to any noise. I peered at the clock through bleary eyes. 3:37 am the red numbers read. My eyes widened and I instantly became alert. The knocking continued and I furiously shook Dylan awake.

"Max what?" he demanded.

"Someones at the door." I answered already climbing out of bed.

"What?" he asked tiredly. I slapped the back of his head lightly.

"_SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!" _I hissed. Suddenly Dylan was awake and grabbing a baseball bat out from underneath the bed. I shook my head. Men.

"Stay here." he ordered. I rolled my eyes and silently followed him out of the door. I grabbed the hunting my knife my dad had given me a few years ago out of my drawer as we went. Dylan made his way swiftly to the front door. The muscles in his bare back were flexed with adrenaline and I couldn't help admiring him. The continued knocking however made me focus. Then Dylan looked through the peephole, realized it was to dark in the hall and swung the door open forcefully.

A man was there. His hair wild, unshaven, dirty, and covered in a bloody T shirt. "Dylan. Help me." The man croaked. The man passed out then and slumped forward into Dylan's arms.

"Oh my God. Max, help me get him to the kitchen!" Dylan ordered. I immediately obeyed and together Dylan and I lugged the anonymous man into the kitchen, laying him carefully on the table.

"Give me your knife." he ordered. I handed it over and watched as Dylan cut down the middle of the man's t shirt. What was underneath wasn't pretty. Blood covered his torso emanating from a dark hole in his abdomen.

"Max!" Dylan said desperately. I reacted wordlessly, running to get our first aid kit from the bathroom. Not until i returned did I learn the identity of this man.

"Come on Fang, stay with me man." Dylan was murmuring over and over again. The man in my kitchen was Fang, Dylan's twin brother, and he'd been shot. I almost fainted right there.

**Author's Note! AH So MAX SEES FANG! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So it's been over a month and I apologize but life has been pretty crazy. Sophomore year is a lot harder then Freshman especially with AP World as a class. Please don't complain about my updates, they usually just make me angry and I update even slower. I will try to update regularly from now on though. I hope people are still reading this! I'll try to update my other story too later.

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_a man showed up at Fang and Dylan's apartment after Max found out Fang ran away from his parents house. The man is bleeding and Max realizes it's Fang._

MAX POV

Dylan frantically tried to stop the blood but I could already tell it wasn't going to work.

"Max, call 911." he ordered. I nodded and ran over to the phone, quickly dialing the number. The ambulance men arrived 7 minutes later and four men loaded Fang into the back of the ambulance. Dylan put his arm around my shoulders and we watched them drive away.

"What did the man say?" I asked.

"He said we were lucky we called when we did. Hopefully Fang will be okay." Dylan answered. He sighed and buried his face in my hair. "Well this probably isn't how you imagined meeting him." Dylan said quietly.

I chuckled lightly. "Well, not exactly. But we should probably get going and head to the hospital." i said. Dylan nodded and kissed my cheek before we walked inside together. We changed quickly and I ran a hand through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I checked the clock. The bright numbers read that it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Ready?" Dylan called from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I called back. We headed outside and Dylan locked the door behind us.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" I asked hesitantly as we drove to the hospital.

"Um, no. I don't think Fang would want us to." Dylan answered. "He'll talk to them when he's ready." I nodded and sat in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. To anyone else Dylan looked completely calm, but because I knew him so well I noticed the way he gripped the steering wheel tightly and how his left leg shook lightly at stoplights that just a second to long.

Dylan and I rushed into the Emergency Room and I tried not to look around too much as we headed to the reception desk. All around me I could hear moans of pain and a child crying softly. The emergency room was never a happy place. Dylan stepped forwards.

"Fang Ride? He should have been brought in not to long ago." The woman at the desk typed a few things into her computer and then nodded.

"The doctors rushed him immediately into surgery, it should be over soon and when he wakes up you will be allowed to visit. Please take a seat and if you could fill out these forms." she said, handing Dylan a clipboard of paperwork. I steered him over to a couple of chairs and we sat down to wait. Dylan was fidgeting the whole time as he filled out the papers. I grabbed his free hand and intertwined my fingers with his. He looked over and I smiled at him, telling him silently that it would be okay.

"I'm glad you're here, Max".

"Where else would I want to be then with you." I answered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Mr and Mrs. Ride? Your brother is accepting visitors now." the nurse called. I blushed at being called Dylan's wife but he pulled me to my feet and we followed the nurse down the hall. Then, because I simply couldn't resist. I mouthed 'girlfriend' as she gestured for us to go in the room. She nodded and walked away.

Dylan slowly pushed open the door to Fang's hospital room but a doctor was just leaving and he stopped us.

"He's very weak and he's lost a lot of blood but he should make a full recovery, apparently he heals fast?" the doctor said in a questioning tone.

"Ah, yes, we can talk out there if you'd like" Dylan said quickly. "I'll be right back, Max." I shrugged and watched as Dylan led the doctor away. I stepped behind the curtain to see Fang's long form lying in bed. I sat down in the chair next to his bed awkwardly. I couldn't really see his resemblance to Dylan but it was probably because of the hair coating Fang's face. His beard was scraggly and he had a small mustache. It looked like he had not shaved since he was kicked out. It wasn't a good look for him.

The one thing that was similar to the two twins was their height. Dylan was 6'2 but Fang had at least an inch on him. Meaning they both towered my 5'9 form. I grabbed Fang's still hand impulsively. It was warm and calloused. I ran my thumb along the back of it absentmindedly and waited for Dylan to get back with the doctor.

When I heard them outside the door I quickly pulled my hand away. "Has he woken up yet?" the doctor asked. I shook my head.

"Well he should soon. Also, I need some information for our records." he said. Dylan nodded and waited as the doctor pulled a pen out off his clipboard.

"Patient's Full Name?"

"Fang Anthony Ride"

"Age?"

"23"

"Birthday?"

"May 16, 1987"

"Address?"

Dylan hesitated. Then i quickly stepped in and rattled off our own address for our apartment. Dylan looked at me incredulously as the doctor nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright, just call the nurse when he wakes up." he said, then he left me a lone with my angry boyfriend.

"Care to explain why we suddenly have a three person home?" Dylan demanded. I stood up.

"Dylan, Fang is your brother! Your parents kicked him out and he was shot. He needs somewhere to go! It's not like we don't have the room!" I argued

"But Max-"

"Dylan if you don't do this I'll never have sex with you again." I said.

Dylan's mouth dropped open. I could have sworn I saw Fang's mouth twitch, maybe I imagined it.

"I-don't0 don't threaten me!" Dylan sputtered. I smirked, knowing I had won. "Fine" Dylan muttered.

"Thanks" I said walking towards him until he was pushed against the wall and I was pressed against his muscular chest. He grinned.

"That was an empty threat wasn't it?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He sighed.

"Oh, don't be mad." I said before I crashed my mouth to his. His hands came around my waist and he lifted me straight off the ground. I tangled my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

"So you must be Max?" said a voice. Dylan and I broke apart and stared over at Fang. I let go of Dylan and smirked.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Fang. How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Long enough." he chuckled but stopped and winced in pain.

"What happened to you man?" Dylan asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you heard, mom and dad kicked me out. Well after that I didn't really have anywhere else to go and then i found out they froze all my accounts so all I had was the hundred dollars in my wallet. Then, when I ran out of money I went to the old fight club we used to go to as teenagers, remember?" Fang asked. Dylan nodded.

"Well instead of watching like we used too, I signed myself up. I beat the guy easily and was supposed to get $500 for it but his brother got angry and shot me. Then I ended up at your house and now I'm in the hospital. Thanks for that by the way." Fang scowled.

"I tried to help you without bringing you here first." Dylan shrugged.

Okay, something is definitely weird about these two brothers. I supposed I would find out later.

"I'm gonna go see the doctor a second, I'll be back." said Dylan. He left and left me a lone with Fang.

"Well this sucks." said Fang suddenly.

"Are you in pain?" I asked quickly. Fang shrugged. I took it as a yes.

"Um, tanks for letting me live with you guys." he said.

"It's no problem" I said. "So why haven't I ever met you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that, when I was younger I used to avoid and girlfriends Dylan had because he always got the pretty girls." he said.

I couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"Okay time for some medicine!" A nurse said as she bustled over to the machine Fang was hooked up too.

Dylan came back soon and announced Fang could leave tomorrow afternoon at the rate he was healing. Well, that was fast!

On the way out of the hospital I sopke up.

"Fang seems talkative." Suddenly Dylan was laughing. "What?" I demanded. "He was!"

"You do realize he had a shitload of pain killers in him right? He's usually never talks. He walks so quietly you can barely hear him and talks so little you'll think he's mute."

"Oh..."

**Author's Note: That was long over due I am so sorry. Life has not been easy lately. It's possible I might be depressed. I'm hoping writing will help me with it again. Please Review! Tell me what I should do with this story. Leave me hate if you want I guess whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, there is honestly no excuse for the fact that I started this story in freshman year and now I start senior year in about 10 days. So, we'll skip all that and just get right to it!**

Recap of everything: Max and Dylan met senior year and have been dating ever since, they live together and are very happy and in love. Fang, Dylan's twin brother, is kicked out of his parents' house, gets shot and ends up at Dylan and Max's apartment. They take him to the hospital, Max finds out he heals fast but pushes it out of her mind. She then convinces Dylan to take Fang into their home.

**The next morning**

"I really am sorry that I have to work today, Max. I don't want you to have to move in Fang by yourself." Dylan said, looking guilty.

"Dyl, it's honestly fine. I'll sign him out of the hospital and bring him here before I go to the store sheets and pillows and such." Our spare bedroom consisted of one mattress on the floor and I was adamant that it wasn't suitable for a guest.

Dylan sighed but nodded and kissed me on the forehead before grabbing his keys and heading to work.

I quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and put on my sneakers to go for a run. Having another person in the apartment was not going to be easy and I needed to clear my head. Running was one of my favorite hobbies. A good run can make you feel so good it's like you're flying.

At noon I grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital. I quickly signed the discharge papers and Fang met me at the front desk being pushed in a wheelchair by the nurse from yesterday.

"I really don't need this." Fang said dryly.

"Sorry sweetie, hospital policy." The nurse stated as she wheeled Fang to the elevator. I quickly followed behind and led the way to my car. Fang gingerly got out of the chair and climbed into the front seat of my Ford Escape. The nurse handed him his prescription pain pills, told me to make sure he takes two every day at breakfast and dinner and then headed back into the hospital with the wheelchair.

I hopped into the driver's seat and awkwardly turned down my overly loud radio. I slowly pulled out of the parking lot, wondering what Fang and I were supposed to talk about.

"Uh, are you hungry, Fang?" I asked.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, smirking, sensing my discomfort. 

"Yeah I could eat." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. I turned into the next restaurant we passed, a small family owned diner that Dylan and I had only been to a few times. I jumped out of my seat and hurried to help Fang maneuver out of the car. I slung his arm around me and helped him stand and made sure he was steady before slowly walking to the restaurant.

Despite Fang's remarkable recovery he was still very weak and he had lost a lot of blood. We walked slowly and I stayed next to him to make sure he was alright. He only stumbled once, stepping up on the curb, but I quickly grabbed his hand and steadied him. I quickly released his hand but laced my arm with his so we could move a bit faster. He seemed grateful for the help but he didn't say anything.

We finally got inside and sat down at a small booth near the back of the restaurant. I ordered just a sandwich with fries but Fang ended up ordering two entrees and a double order of fries! I stared at him with my eyebrow raised as the waiter walked away.

"I eat a lot" he stated simply. I shrugged and let it go, I mean the man was shot, who was I to criticize his eating habits.

"So, Fang" I started. He looked up from his drink. "Tell me about yourself." I finished lamely. What kind of a question was that?!

He laughed quietly. "Well there's not much to tell. I went to college and got a degree in engineering. I got fired from where I worked for something I didn't do."

"Which was?" I questioned.

"I'd rather not say" he smirked, "maybe another time." I smiled at him and nodded. I liked Fang. His hair may be way overgrown and not very talkative but once I got him talking the conversation flowed easily.

"So what do you do, Max?" he asked, taking a bite of his fries the waiter had just brought over.

"I teach freshman English at the high school and I coach the girls' softball team there too." I said proudly. I really did love my job.

"When does the softball start? Spring?" he asked.

"We actually start open gyms as soon as school starts. Did you ever play?"

"Yeah actually, Dylan and I played together for a while but he switched to soccer in middle school. I played baseball all the way through high school and college though."

When I heard that I was ecstatic! Finally someone to talk baseball with! "You should coach with me this year!" I said full of excitement! My last assistant coach had to quit so she could get her master's degree and I was definitely looking for a new one. Fang smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd have to think about that one" he said.

"Well, fine but please consider it!" He nodded and the waiter brought the check over. Fang went to reach for it but I snatched it away.

"Lunch is on me" I said, pulling out my credit card.

"Max, you don't have to do that, I'm already staying at your house."

"Well you were shot so I'm paying." I said, handing the check back to the waiter with my card. He sighed but smirked at me.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Now, we should get you to the apartment to rest while I go shopping. You'll have to stay on the couch for a few hours since we don't have things for the guest room yet."

Fang nodded, obviously not bothered.

**XXXX**

When we got back to the apartment Fang looked wiped out. He kept holding his stomach where the stitches were but wouldn't admit that he was pain. I quickly laid him down on the couch and got him two pillows and a blanket.

"Do you need anything else before I leave?" I asked.

He shook his head and relaxed on the couch. I smiled as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I grabbed my keys again and headed out the door.

I went to buy things for the room first: sheets, pillows, a comforter, and a small nightstand. Then I headed to the supermarket to buy shampoo and soap and anything else he may need. It was a lot of money for everything, but I wasn't complaining, Fang was family and family is one of the only things you can count on.

I also picked up some chicken for dinner and ingredients for Dylan's favorite dessert: red velvet cupcakes. He'd been working a lot more lately and with Fang here he was bound to be even more stressed. If there was anything I could do for him I would do it in a heartbeat, hence the cupcakes.

I came home around four after a couple of hours shopping to find Fang flipping through channels on the TV. He turned around as I walked in and smirked. My eyes widened as I realized he had shaved his beard!

"I used one of the new razors in the bathroom closet, I hope that's okay?" He said innocently.

"Yeah! Of course! It's fine!" I said pleasantly surprised. He looked like a whole new person!

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Much better, thank you" he said standing up slowly.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked as I began to put groceries away.

"I do have a question" he said quietly.

"Shoot." I said pushing a cabinet closed and turning around.

"How much do you know about cutting hair?"

**Yes, well. That was quite boring wasn't it? There is no guarantee of a new chapter after this. I do want to continue writing. I really really love it. I would love to finish both this story and summer 2010 which I should rename because it's now two years later but sorry.**

**Um so review if you'd like, I'm expecting mean reviews since it has been so long but…**

**Yeah well thank you to everyone who says nice things on both my stories I really do appreciate all of it **

**Also tell me if my writing was terrible, it's obviously been a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you all and I love all of the support **

"Hm" I stated. Fang sat up instantly.

"What? What did you do?!"

"Nothing, nothing, I can fix it. Don't worry." I soothed, pushing back down into the chair. For some reason, Fang had allowed me to cut his hair overly long hair. I had him sitting in a wooden chair in our kitchen and wouldn't let him look until I was all done. He slumped back down in defeat and probably pain and let me finish.

I sighed and walked all the way around him, studying his hair. "Well, I guess I'm done."

"You guess?" he said, snatching the hand mirror off the counter. I waited as he studied himself. Finally he smirked, "It will do for now", he said reluctantly.

"Ya look great, Fang. Just admit it. I should probably be a hair stylist." I stated proudly.

"I wouldn't quit your day job just yet, Max" he said smirking again. "Do you mind if I shower before dinner?" he asked.

"Yes yes of course you don't need to ask! This is your home now too" I said. "I bought a bunch of bathroom supplies at the store for you" I said as I handed him the plastic bag full of stuff. He smiled and thanked me before heading to our small guest bathroom.

I checked the clock and it was already almost 4:30, Dylan would be home soon and I hadn't started dinner! I quickly started making the mix for the cupcakes and turned the stove on for the chicken. Then I remembered I hadn't made up Fang's bed yet. I snatched the bag full of the new sheets and tossed it on top of the night stand before picking up both and lugging it into the guest room.

I sighed. The room really was very plain. I made up the bed and tossed the new black and gray striped comforter on the mattress. Hopefully Fang wouldn't mind not having a bed frame. I went to mine and Dylan's room and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants, a plain navy t shirt, and a normal pair of boxers. I was about to head back into Fang's new room with the clothes when he stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His sudden appearance made me jump and I dropped the clothes as I tried not to stare.

Fang was even more muscular than Dylan and his muscles were very clearly defined. His freshly cut hair was plastered to his forehead with water and you could only see one of his brilliant dark eyes. As soon as Fang saw me he darted back into the bathroom without turning around.

"Uh, sorry!" He shouted out the door.

"It's fine!" I yelled nervously. It really was fine, just surprising. "I'll just leave these clothes outside the door for you!" I called, setting them down and heading back to the kitchen.

How is it that Dylan's parents managed to make two gorgeous boys? I shook my head and laughed at myself for getting flustered and went to finish cooking dinner.

"Max I'm home!" Dylan called as he made his way to the kitchen about fifteen minutes later.

"Wait!" I yelled, slapping a hand over his eyes as he walked in. I pecked him gently on the lips, making sure to keep his eyes closed.

"Go change! I made a surprise for you but you can't see" He smiled and starting sniffing the air as I turned him around and pushed him towards our bedroom.

"No looking!" I ordered. He laughed and shit the bedroom door behind him. I pulled the cupcakes out of the over, stirred the rice, and began to set the table. I put the cupcakes into the fridge to cool before I frosted them and called Dylan and Fang to dinner.

Fang emerged from his room in Dylan's clothes and I almost laughed. Dylan's shirt was incredibly tight on him. His chest muscles and biceps stood out in an almost comical way. As Dylan came out of our room his eyes widened at Fang and they both looked at each other. Dylan darted back into the room and then tossed a black zip up hoodie at Fang who pulled it on over the shirt gratefully. As I turned around I saw Dylan whisper something to Fang and Fang nodded but Dylan looked concerned. I sighed. What was with these brothers?

"Everything looks great, Max" Dylan said, kissing me on the cheek before sitting down.

"Thanks sweetie." I smiled.

As dinner winded down I went into the kitchen to frost the cupcakes. I brought out 6, two for each of us and Dylan instantly broke into a grin.

"You made my favorite" he stated happily. Grabbing my waist and kissing me hard. Fang looked away embarrassed. I sat back down and laughed, handing out cupcakes to each of us.

"These are great" said Fang quietly.

"Well thanks, Fang. They're Dylan's favorite." I said, taking a huge bite out of my own cupcake. Dylan reached for my hand under the table and I grinned over at him. Today was a great day.

**XXXXXXX**

The next two weeks passed without a hitch. Fang was easy to love with. He was quiet and respectful and was always careful about leaving the bathroom while I was home. There was never another naked Fang incident after the first one. Fang was completely healed now as if he had never been shot. Two weeks was incredibly insane and I still couldn't really get past it! Dylan, Fang and I had opted not to tell anyone that he had been shot, which meant I had to lie to Ella, Nudge, and Angel at coffee about how Fang showed up. I simply told them that Fang was in a bad place and needed a place to stay with us for a while. It seemed like a weak answer but they believed me and that was the end of it. But, they were all very eager to meet him. I may have told them how attractive and single he was. Ella's eyes had lit up immediately.

This weekend, they would finally get the chance. It was the last weekend of summer and Dylan and I were hosting our third annual end of summer party, at his parents' house. His parents always went out of town this last week and our apartment was no fun since we couldn't sit outside. His parents were always very generous to us. However, they didn't actually know Fang was staying with us.

The party would be small as usual, Dylan and I, Fang, Ella, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy. Iggy had also called and asked if his friend Zephyr/Gazzy could come this year so our total was at 8.

"Do you need help with things for the party?" Fang asked coming into the living room and sitting in the chair across from me.

"No, I think we're all set but I was going to go into school and make sure my room is all set up". I said, standing up. Fang stood up as well.

"Do you mind if I come? I need some fresh air." He asked. I considered it for a moment. Why not? Maybe he'll be useful. So Fang and I headed off to the high school, lugging all of my supplies for the year.

Since I monitor a homeroom as well this classroom is truly mine and I don't have to share like some of the other teachers which means I have control of how it's set up and everything. I smiled as I walked into the classroom. It may sound strange but I miss work during the summer after a few weeks! Fang followed after me carrying several heavy bags of supplies, he had insisted on carrying all of them.

I was hanging up posters and Fang sat at my desk when one of my students from last year walked in.

"Hi Miss Martinez!" she yelled, coming over to hug me.

"Hi Allison!" I laughed. "How's your summer been? Are you ready to be a sophomore?"

"My summer was good! Well, sophomore year would be way cooler if you were our teacher again." She sighed.

I nodded. "I know, I know, it's shame, I'm just too good." She laughed and sat down on the top of one of my desks.

"Is that Dylan?" she whispered quite loudly as she pointed at Fang behind her hand.

Fang instantly perked up, obviously having heard her. I rolled my eyes. "No, that is Dylan's brother, Fang. He's here to move heavy things around." I said as Fang smirked. Allison grinned at him and waved. He lifted his hand in return and swung his legs off my desk.

"He's very cute" she whispered more quietly turning her back to him. Over her head I saw Fang grinning at me. I just shook my head and laughed, hanging up another motivational teaching poster.

"So what are you doing here so early?" I asked her.

"I was just setting up my locker before school starts next week and getting my textbooks. Which reminds me that my mom is waiting outside for me!" she said popping off her desk. She waved good bye to me and then stepped up to Fang who was leaning against the wall.

"It was nice to meet you!" she said happily, sticking out her hand. He smiled and shook hands with Alison before she swiftly left the room.

"Do all your students like you that much?" Fang asked, suddenly right behind me.

I jumped, not realizing that he had moved. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, slapping him with a notebook. He held up his hands in defeat and backed off.

"Well that's what I want. I want the students to like me so they'll like the material more. I try to be fair and honest with them at all times and I can hope they'll treat me the same way." I said as I started to move the desks into groups of four. Fang started helping me as well as we talked.

"That's nice, Max. You seem to really like your job."

"I really do, I can't imagine myself doing anything else. I could never do what Dylan does! I could never do what you do! Math was never my thing in school."

"Well it does take a special kind of person to be as skilled as I am" he said, taunting me. I slapped him with the notebook again and he chuckled.

"Now, can you help me move my big desk to the back of the room?" I asked. He shrugged and walked over to it. Before I could even give him a hand he had lifted the big hunk of metal desk and was carrying it with almost an ease to the back of the room. My eyes widened and I stared at him as he flicked the hair off his face and put the desk right where I wanted it.

"That's pretty heavy." He stated. I just shook my head, Fang was so _strange _sometimes.

"So, what's next?" he asked.

"Well, I have –"I was interrupted by the opening of the door. The chemistry teacher George Barnes stood there grinning at me.

"Hello, Maximum! I thought I heard you in here! Just thought I'd pop in and see how you were doing-"he stopped as he noticed Fang. "Oh, hello there, and you are?"

"Hi George." I said stepping in before Fang could answer. "He's my, uh, slave."

"So this isn't the 'boyfriend' you keep telling me about?" he asked, smiling even wider. George was constantly asking me to get drinks with him and wouldn't believe that I had a boyfriend, despite the pictures I had shown him.

Fang was smirking at me from the corner, obviously amused at my annoyance.

"Right well, we better go." I said, grabbing my now empty bags. Fang turned to follow me out the door when he stopped me. "Hey, Max" I turned around only to have Fang grip my waist and pull me towards him. I swear my heart stopped in that moment. What the hell was he doing?! He suddenly dipped me down, and with his back facing George, slapped a hand over my mouth and kissed the back of his hand for two very long seconds. He straightened his back, bringing me with him so fast I was thrown into his chest, flustered, and breathing hard as if we had actually just kissed.

George's eyes were wide and he looked a bit disappointed. "Ah, yes, I see. I'll leave you alone .now Maximum."

Before I could answer Fang slung his arm around me and we walked out of the room. As soon as we were out of the school I twisted out of his embrace and smacked as hard as I could in the chest.

He just laughed at me as I continued to be flustered all the way home.

"That was completely unnecessary you know!" I fumed.

"He was never going to leave you alone, Max! I did you a favor! It's not like I actually kissed you! He just thought I did."

The idea of Fang actually kissing me was unthinkable.

Finally after some coaxing from Fang I smiled. "Alright, fine! His face was pretty funny." I relented. Then both of us were laughing the rest of the ride home, replaying the incident in our minds.

"So, are you ready to meet everyone tomorrow?" I asked as we got home.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well they're all very excited, especially Ella."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. "Ella?"

**Quite a long chapter for all of you! I don't know what's come over me but I am loving writing right now. Let's hope it continues! There's a tiny tiny bit of Fax for all of you! But what will happen at the party?! Was this chapter boring or did you enjoy it? **

**Please review I made 2000 words for all of you and everything!**


End file.
